LWF Massive Melee
Massive Melee is one of the major annual events of the Lock Wrestling Federation. Typically, the main event is the Massive Melee Match, an extravagant battle royal. The winner of the Massive Melee typically faces the LWF Champion at Lockmania in March. 2002 The theme for the 2002 Massive Melee was "Between Angels and Insects" by Papa Roach. *'The Winged Ones' def. The Puppet Masters to retain the LWF Tag Team Championship **Crow pinned Robert Ooley with the Final Flight after using Ooley's bat as a weapon. **Due to a pre-match stipulation, Crow became the Havok Champion. *'CoolJ' def. Psiko to retain the LWF World Championship **CoolJ pinned Psiko with the Shader *'Phoenix' won the Massive Melee **Phoenix eliminated Xecutioner last with a superkick that knocked him over the top rope 2003 The theme for the 2003 Massive Melee was "Cloning Technology" by Fear Factory. *'Fire and Ice' def. Freak Show Central to retain the LWF Tag Team Championship **Phoenix pinned Alan Fernandez with Rise and Fall from the top rope. **Due to a pre-match stipulation, Phoenix became the LWF Champion *'Arelas' won the Massive Melee **Arelas eliminated CoolJ last after countering a Shader 2004 The theme for the 2004 Massive Melee was "Save Yourself" by Stabbing Westward. *'Evil Dreams' def. Lock and Ruff Ryder ©, Code: Fusion, and Lunacy in Motion in a Tag Turmoil Match to win the LWF Tag Team Championship **Nightmare pinned Code Red with Sweet Dreams to eliminate Code: Fusion **Ruff Ryder pinned Psiko with the Ruff Road to eliminate Lunacy in Motion **Synn pinned Lock with the Ruiner to win the match *'Arelas' def. Fear (c) in a Vigilante Rules Match to win the LWF Cross Hemisphere Championship **Arelas pinned Fear with Angel Wings from the second deck of the stands *'CoolJ (c)' def. Metalhead Matt Marauder, Nomad, and Xecutioner in a Ladder Match to retain the LWF World Championship **CoolJ pulled down the title while Triple M was hanging from his legs *'Psiko' won the Massive Melee **Psiko eliminated Emperor last by clotheslining him over the ropes while Emperor thought he had already won 2005 *'Phoenix' def. Metalhead Matt Marauder **Phoenix pinned Triple M with Rise No More **Due to a pre-match stipulation, Triple M had to enter the Massive Melee at #1 *'McCammon' def. Lone Wolf to retain the LWF Cross Hemisphere Championship **McCammon pinned Lone Wolf after Nomad interfered and attacked Lone Wolf with the title belt *'Fear' won the Massive Melee **Fear eliminated Ruff Rabbi last with a headscissor takedown **By winning this match, Fear became the LWF Champion as Ruff Rabbi was defending the title in the match 2008 The theme for this event was "Goodbye" by Sr-71. *'Jake White' def. Diablo (c) to win the LWF Cross Hemisphere Championship **White pinned Diablo with a roll-up *'The Lords of Pain (c)' def. Metal Militia to retain the LWF Tag Team Championship **Fear pinned Triple M with the Meteor Press *'Arelas (c)' def. Psiko to retain the LWF World Championship **Arelas pinned Psiko with the Eternal Slam *'Diablo' won the Massive Melee **Diablo eliminated Ruff Rabbi last by knocking him off the turnbuckle to ringside **By winning this match, Diablo won a title shot against the LWF Champion at a time and place of his choosing 2009 The theme for this event was "Coming Home" by Alter Bridge. *'John Russo © ' def. Red Fusion to retain the LWF Cross Hemisphere Championship **Fusion was disqualififed when Donovan Hastings attacked Russo. Hastings subsequently attacked Fusion as well. *'Kyle Tacker ©' def. Can of Gold Bond to retain the LWF Havok Championship **Riot pinned the Can after incapacitating CoolJ with Fire at Will *'The Confederate Truth (c)' def. FSC to retain the LWF Tag Team Championship **Pierce pinned Alan Fernandez with The Truth Hurts *'Diablo (c)' def. Darius Jermaine to retain the LWF World Championship **Diablo pinned Jermaine with the Morning Star *'Phoenix' won the Massive Melee **Phoenix eliminated Psiko last by after countering an attack and tossing him out **By winning this match, Diablo won a title shot against the LWF Champion at a time and place of his choosing